Gift of the Kyuubi
by wolfpac3000
Summary: The Ichibi gives its host power over sand, the Nibi gives its host power over flames, so what does the Kyuubi give its host? Naruto is given the sacred ability of intelligence at a early age, which grows into an even more deadly abilty than anything kmpwm


_An: I can't help but wonder how come Naruto didn't get a cool ability like the other __Jinchuuriki. I mean Gaara has control of the sand, and Killer Bee could do a bunch of things related to his bijuu, (high dexterity, seen in holding seven swords at the same time and the ability to spit ink). So what I'm thinking is what if Naruto had his own ability that he gained from the Fox. What if he possessed all the intelligence the fox had gained over the years? _

The Gift of the Kyuubi

Prologue

According to legend, the Juubi was known as a horrendous beast whose presence was said to mark the end of time and all life. The monster had appeared out of the blue one day and began to wreck horrendous destruction and devastation upon the world. Many had tried to stand up to the demon, yet the demon's numerous defenses thwarted any attempted at its life. One day, a man known as the Original God of Shinobi, the Rikudo Sennin had appeared on the scene. After a monsterous battle that lasted for 3 weeks, the Rikudo Sennin was able to seal the Juubi's soul into his own being. For a time there was piece among the land and the legendary man led taught others his art starting with his own two sons. However, he knew that when he died the Juubi would be released again after his death. To ensure that the beast never reappeared, the Rikudo Sennin split the beast into 9 parts and casted them across the land.

The results of this were the Bijuu, 9 massive beings of chakra, each more powerful than the last. Despite not being nearly as powerful as the Juubi was, each beast possessed an ability of their form and would use it to cause mass destruction and chaos among the land. The monsters would occasionally wander into villages where the students of the Rikudo Sennin, the shinobi lived. This leads to the start of our tale.

Konohagakure no Sato was a beautiful village, surrounded by pristine forest, bubbling brooks, and gorgeous natural sights. However, today just wasn't one of those days where you would go sightseeing. If you did you would be welcome to the visions of trees ripped from their roots, blood bubbling from mangled bodies, and screams piercing the sights. One could say today was definitely not a good day was not a good day to live in, visit, or even being within the range of about 3 miles of.

"Hold it off!" one ninja cried, his face with covered with dried blood some of probably wasn't his own,

"Keep the demon away from the village, we must last until the Hokage gets here!" another man shouted to his fellow ninja.

The demon in question gave off a small chuckle, which shook the world like an earthquake. It acute hearing allowed it to pick up on the hearings of the little vermin that nipped at its feet and the monster was thoroughly amused. The Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as the Kyuubi no Yoko had ,in its own mind, a right to be amused; it was blessed with the most of its original forms chakra and intelligence, that alone would have made it a monstrous beast ,but the Kyuubi had something it's brethren lacked and that was patience . Instead of mindlessly attacking villages and murdering people, the Kyuubi bided its time and observed the humans. While its fellow bijuu were being sealed away, the Kyuubi learned every trick and tactic a human could use so that when it was finally time to attack, it would not fall the same way that the Juubi did. This was also why the Kyuubi chose Konohagakure to attack first, knowing that when the strongest village fell, there would be nothing stopping it from destroying the rest of the world. With this thought in mind, the Kyuubi continued the decimation of the shinobi forces that were trying to desperately to slow it down for their Hokage.

Said Hokage was at his home or the shatter remains of his home for a better description. The dead body of Madara Uchiha lay behind him almost unrecognizable due to the large amount of attacks that the Yondaime Hokage used against him. While he was satisfied with his victory against the ancient Uchiha, the Hokage knew he had only a hollow victory. The Uchiha took advantage of the distraction of the Kyuubi attacking, to attempt to sneak into the village. Why, the Hokage had no idea, but the man obviously had no good intentions as he destroyed part of Konohagure and attacked his family. It had been an awe inspiring battle and Minato had barely gotten away with his life but with a single opening he was able to smash a rasengan into the ancient Uchiha's head.

Now that Madara was taken care of, the young Hokage gave a small sigh at what he was going to have to do.

He walked to the smoking remains of his home and saw his wife Kushina. She was already weak after the birth of their son and the Kyuubi's presences already did much to further weaken her. However, when a fireball jutsu from Madara smashed into their home, Kushina was able to get her and their son away. She laided on the ground, her face gazing towards the sky. Her clothes were singed, ripped in a few places, and blood was beginning to darken and dry. A few feet away, their son was lying on the ground, perfectly fine if not a bit dirty from soot.

He crouched down on his knees and whispered to her, "Kushina?" When she didn't move, Minato checked for a pulse from the red head women. Minato gasped, tears began to gloss over his eyes.

"Oh god, Kushina!" he cried, buried his head in the red headed women's chest, his blue orbs turning raw from crying.

"Minato, where the hell oh oh Kami!" a voice said from the distance. Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into the Namikaze compound, and saw the utter annilation that was left.

"You know Sarutobi-san, you always had bad timing," Minato said quietly, never turning to address his predassesor.

"Oh Kami Minato, I didn't know, what is that Kushina? The elder man asked, his eyes trying to take in the sight that was before him.

"Yes,"

"Is she , is she dead?"

"What the hell do you think old man?" the hokage hissed.

Sarutobi was silent, understanding Minato's pain, having recent found his own wife dead at the hands of a masked assailant in the village.

"Who did this?" the older man asked.

"Madara Uchiha."

"What, that's impossible Madara Uchiha was dead for over 60 years now!" Sarutobi cried in surprise. He remembered seeing his sensei after his fight with Madara, the man looked like he fought all of Iwa and Kumo at the same time.

"If you don't believe me, check that body over there," Minato said coolly, pointing to a corpse a little way's off.

Sarutobi flinched slightly at his successor's tone, knowing the man was feeling a lot of pain, he could actively sympathize. However, more pressing matters were at hand unfortunately. "Minato," he said softly, " I know you are hurting right now ,but we have an urgent problem at hand. The Kyuubi is smashing through our forces; hundreds of our men are dying"

Sarutobi drew closer to the blonde and whispered, "You said that you had a technique that could defeat the monster…"

Minato snapped his head towards Sarutobi and for the first time, the former Hokage could see his eyes. The man's blue eyes were red and puffy; his face was tired, worn out, and looked much older than Sarutobi has ever seen it.

"Yes, I have one technique that would be able to beat the beast," The blond man said quietly, "However; it would cause me my life,"

If the old man wasn't shocked before, the man was absolutely stunned. "In that case, let me perform it, I'm older and this village will need strong leadership after this attack."

For the first time, the blonde man in front of him gave a small smile and laughed, "Unfortunately, that's that exact reason why I'm capable of performing the jutsu. My soul is younger and I am arguably stronger than you are, all of this is required to use the technique." Minato let his eyes drift towards his son who was beginning to stir. "I'm the only one around who has a suitable container."

The elder man let those thoughts drift into his head before asking, "My god Minato do you mean,"

"Yes, my son will be the one to contain the demon"

"But, Minato why would you seal it inside a baby, it could be sealed inside an adult or maybe even me, if necessary," Minato had already lost so much, his home, his wife, and now his son, truly this night was suppose to be a happy night, now it was a disaster.

"Name one person who would be willing to take the hatred and damnation that comes with being a jinchuuriki, no matter how loyal. And you are too old; the Kyuubi would just pry itself out of you. No my son will be the only would capable of doing so at this moment." The man said quietly. "I need you to do something for me Sarutobi-san,"

"Anything,"

"I want you to find Jiraiya and tell him to take care of his godson; Kushina was going to raise him when I died but…"

"I'll do it, I'll tell him and make it a mission if necessary."

"Good," the Yondaime Hokage rose up from the ground, opened a his ninja pack and took out a solider pill, "Perhaps one day I might see you again Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime wasn't given time to register what Minato just said, all he could say was, "What is the boy's name,"

Minato picked up his son from the ground, who was beginning to wake up from the nap that he was in, he turned to the elder man said, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, I actually wanted it to be Namikaze but those ancient Uzumaki clan laws came in to play you know,"

"Oh and one last thing Hokage-sama, make sure my boy is treated like a hero, I know what happens to jinchuuriki, so try your best to protect my son." With those words being said, the sunkissed blonde _shushined away._

Meanwhile, the Konoha nin were gradually being pushed back towards the village. Most of the shinobi were injured, from fractured legs to chakara exhaustion, others were doing their best to protect their comrades from being hurt.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"  a giant puff of smoke marked the emergence of a large copper colored toad, with a large pipe and blue vest.

"_**The Kyuubi no Kitsune, this looks like I've been pulled into one hell of a fight," **_the toad thought. The creature was shaken from it's thoughts when it felt a soft thud on its back. "**Minato, I expect 300 barrels of sake after this fight, you understand me,**"

Minato gave a sad smile down to the toad and replied, "I'm sorry Gamabunta-sama. I'm afraid that I won't be able to fufill that promise after this battle."

Gamabunta looked at Minato, sensing the sadness eradiating from before, turning his attention to the demon in front of him. "Right**…, what is it you need me to do**"

"I need for you to get as close to the Kyuubi as possible, I have a plan that will finally put an end to this monster once and for all,"

The Kyuubi heard this and chuckled, his laughter making an odd yipping noise that was both frightening and almost laughable, no pun intended.

"You fools think you stand a chance against me, the smartest and most powerful bijuu? Oh you humans always did have a rather morbid sense of humor,"

"Tell you what Minato, consider this fight free, someone needs to bring this kitten over here down a few pegs," with that the Chief Toad made a huge hop into the air towards the demon.

The Kyuubi could only sigh, it has heard about the Great Toad Boss and his legendary temper. This fight will be over within one move. Gamabunta pulled out his handblade and aimed for a downward slash at the beast's head, however, the demon simply sidestepped the move at the last moment. The blade ended up lodged deep into the ground causing a rumble that could be heard by the retreating troops. Taking this opportunity, the massive kitsune blurred in front of the toad and sent a quick slash towards its face. Gamabunta was barely able to keep his head on his shoulders when the Kyuubi's razor sharp claws tore through the side of his face. With a deafing cry, the Toad Chief took one small step back before quickly moving fox keeping the distance between the two as close as possible.

With one final look at his son, Minato could see that his son was wide awake, his blue eyes staring at his father curiously. For a moment, Minato contemplated not using his son and perhaps just allowing the Kyuubi to destroy Konohagakure. He knew the kind of life the jinchuuriki lived, could he really condemn his own son through that kind of hell. Another thrash of the Kyuubi's tail, another near miss, and the blonde man was snapped from those thoughts. He knew he couldn't just leave the village to suffer at the hands of the demon. With a heavy heart, Minato began to flash through hand signs at lightning speed.

The Kyuubi was quickly becoming bored, the toad chief had put up a decent fight but the kitsune's attack was obviously taking a toll on the oversized frog. Inwardly grinning, the Kyuubi moved in for the final strike when it heard the human on the toads back scream, "Shiki Fūjin!" the last thing the Kyuubi felt that it was being pulled by some unseen force and suddenly darkness.

Konohagakure no Sato, considered the most powerful village in the world that contained multiple S and A class ninja, was totally devastated. While the village itself remained intact, a horrendous amount of shinobi and kunochi were killed in the battle with Kyuubi no Kitsune. Konoha's overall strength was reduced in half, and news that their leader the Yondaime Hokage had died defeating the beast was a huge morality drop. Konoha was a gloomy place; the spirit that once thrived was all but buried under the depression.

An emergency council meeting was held the very next day to solve resolve the issues that the village was dealing with the problems that the villages now was faced. Every clan in Konoha, major and minor, along with the civilian part of the council meets in the Hokage Tower in the normal Council Chambers. It was a large room that could easily hold twice the number of occupants if necessary, over 3 dozen benches, were separated into 5 different rows that all faced a podium at the very center of the room. The civilians were the first to arrive in the room. No civilians were killed in the attack since the beast didn't even managed to get past the wall; regardless they walked very solemnly and were affected by the loss of loved ones and friends that were ninjas. Next, came the Hyuuga clan. Like the civilians, the Hyuuga didn't suffer any losses from the Kyuubi attack. Their fighting style didn't suit fight a 50 ft tall demon, and the amount of chakra the monster exerted made the byakugan almost blind. Still, the Hyugan clan head walked with a slightly slumped head and eyes that didn't quite contain the pride it once had. The Inuzuka, Abumare, Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans entered the chamber respectively. Each clan suffered losses ranging from 10 percent to 40 percent. Other minor clans arrived, each suffering in their own way. Finally, the Uchiha clan head walked into the room. Compared to the other clans, the Uchiha suffered only minor losses, but most of those losses were Sharigan wielders, landing a horrible blow to the Uchiha forces. Fugaku Uchiha had lost many friends and family members in that attack, including his own brother. Despite that, he appeared very calm and collected but his eyes showed his sorrow.

When all the clans entered the room, the Sandaime Hokage walked into the room. He was dressed in the proper Hokage robes, and was once again wearing the hat. In his arms, he held a small baby basket, which brought many curious eyes towards it.

When he reached the speakers platform he turned to the council members and began to speak, "Good morning, I'm afraid I must cut straight to the point. Due to the Yondaime's death, I will be taking over as Hokage again." He paused allowing the information to settle into their brains before continuing. "As such, it is my duty to inform you of the fate of the Kyuubi." With that statement, the council room began to be filled with the sound of murmurings and whispers.

"The Hokage managed to find a way to defeat the beast, but died in the process. This is true, but the Yondaime was unable to kill the beast." The room had become deathly quiet. "The Yondaime was unable to kill the beast, but was able to seal the beast."

The room remained quiet each with their own mindset, then one man, Hiashi Hyuga asked "What did he seal the Kyuubi into?"

"The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into the body of this boy in front of me" the Sandaime said, gesturing towards the child that was in front of him. The reactions of those in the room varied, but a general out roar began almost immediately afterwards on what to do with Naruto.

However one was much louder than any of the others, "We must kill the child."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at the source of the outburst, and he said in a cool voice, "I'm sorry Fugaku, what was that?"

The Uchiha head stood up from his seat and said loudly so everyone could hear; I believe that you should kill the boy, Sarutobi. That _thing _still being alive is a threat to us all."

Behind him a few shouts of agreement could be heard, most from civilians who lost family members at the hands of the fox, but a few clan heads nodded their heads in agreement as well. The old man couldn't help be disappointed none the less; the Yondaime would have been very pissed at this kind of reception. Or perhaps he would have been even angrier at the man who spearheaded the coalition against the boy.

"This child will not be killed, _Uchiha_, he is simply the container of the beast, no more dangerous to Konoha than you or I" the Hokage said coolly.

Fugaku noticed the stress that Sarutobi had placed on his name, but decided to ignore for now "Hn, how do we know that,"

"Okay, then tell me is this the face of a monster," the Hokage picked Naruto up from his basket and held him up for everyone to see. The boy was wide awake and his blue eyes looking around with a curious stare, light blonde haired shined against the light in the room. On his face, three whisker marks hung slightly raw on his cheeks. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy held one of the most powerful beasts that has ever walked the land, one might call him cute. However, Fugaku's eyes hardened.

"My eyes allows me to see many things with great clarity, and they tell me that that boy isn't looking at us with a child's eyes, it looks at us a like a captured animal looking at its jailor,"

Many of the heads of ninja clans couldn't help but silently agree with him. The boy had a slightly off look on his expressions. He did have a sort of curious look on his face, similar to most newborns, but a gleam seemed to be in his eye, almost like the boy was aware of something going on involving him.

"That reminds me, Fugaku, there is also another issue that revolves around those eyes of yours," Sarutobi replied calmly, "As many of you may know the Yondaime's home was destroyed during the Kyuubi's attack."

Many heads nodded, "The attack wasn't due to the Kitsune, a then unknown assailant attacked the Yondaime at his home. This attack was obviously unsuccessful, but it did delay him from sealing the beast, causing the death of even more shinobi than was necessary."

Fugaku had a bad feeling at where this was going, "Before the Hokage went to fight the Kyuubi, he told me the identity of the man who attacked him," Sarutobi paused for dramatic effect, allowing the council members minds to wander before saying, "His name was Madara, Madara Uchiha."

All eyes in the room turned from the Hokage and went straight to the Uchiha clan leader who was stunned. "Impossible, Madara Uchiha died years ago at the hands of the First Hokage, even if he somehow managed to survive that fight, he has been over 50 years since then, he would have died by now!"

"I thought that's what you might think, but I've prepared a surprise for the members of this council," the Hokage snapped his fingers, and an Anbu appeared, with a storage scroll on his person. With a nod from the Hokage, he unsealed the scroll in front of the podium, and a man with messy black hair appeared with a puff of smoke. His body was ripped to streads and the blood that was on the man had only recently dried and most of his face was destroyed and would be considered unrecognizable if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were a crimson red with the obvious markings of the Mangekyō Sharigan.

"Tell me, wasn't Madara Uchiha the first and one of the only in the Uchiha Clan history to obtain the Mangekyō Sharigan, and don't try to tell me that those were stolen, we both know only Uchiha can use it. (An: I'm assuming non Uchiha have to unlock it themselves, and can't just use steal someone's elses)"

"Y-you're just trying to distract us from the issue at hand the Kyuubi child!" Fugaku yelled hastly, he understood what Madara's body meant, and silently cursed the ancient Uchiha.

"This issue has everything to do with the boy!"the Hokage snapped back, "It's a well known fact that Madara was able to control the tailed beast with his eyes! For all we know, he could have been the one who forced the fox to attack the village! However, we can't punish the Uchiha clan for his actions, just like how we can't punish this boy for the Kyuubi's!"

There was a long silence after that, many people thinking their own thoughts. Surprisingly it was the Abarume clan leader who broke the silence. "So what do we do with the boy?"

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto, whose blue eyes were now focused to his own brown eyes, gave an almost pleading look at the old man, if Sarutobi was against the boy at anytime that glance the boy gave him would have instantly changed his mind. "This child will live among us. No one of the younger generation will know that he is the Kyuubi's container, and no one will tell them,"

"Are you insane? What's to stop that beast from attacking us all, not to mention you want us to send our children near it, without warning?" one civilian councilmen cried out.

"As I have said before, the boy is the container and not the demon himself. Next, I'm not going to force you to make your children go near him that is your right as a parent. However, I want you know that the Yondaime asked for this child to be seen as a hero for containing the fox, not as a monster. Keep his wishes in mind when you interact with the boy,"

Another silence before Sarutobi tiredly said, "This all I wanted to tell you about if there are no further questions, this meeting is adjourned."

Most of the members stood to leave, but the Nara clan head said, "I have one question, who is this boy and what will become of him?"

"The boy will be given to the orphanage, and his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki,"

_An: Done, this was kind of hard to write, but I had this idea for a while and was curious to see how it came out._


End file.
